


Moments

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [18]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Can’t Forget You [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Mary stood behind you, putting the finishing touches on your hair. “You look beautiful.” She grinned at you.

“Thank you.” You smiled, a light blush on your cheeks.

“Come on, let’s get you in your dress.” She motioned. Jo came over to help, slipping it over your head. “I think you made the perfect choice.”

Looking in the mirror, you nodded. “Me, too.” You said quietly. Seeing the door open in the reflection, you looked over your shoulder to see your best friend. “Time to go?” You asked.

She grinned. “Let’s get this show on the road.” She stepped right outside the door to let everyone out. “You look beautiful.” She gave you a light hug, which you returned.

* * *

Dean was waiting for you at the end of the stairs. “Wow.” He smiled. “You look amazing.” He offered you his arm, which you took.

You took a deep breath as everyone got into place. Your five year old son, Isaiah, with Ruby’s four year old daughter, Tabitha, as the ring bearer and flower girl. Then came Jo, and finally, Ruby as your maid of honor. The two of you had bonded over her pregnancy. You’d seen her around town, looking upset. You hated her, but you couldn’t help yourself. Your gut told you to talk to her. She’d opened up to you, and the rest was history. She was happily married to an elementary school teacher she’d met at the grocery store of all places.

You knew that you’d ask Dean to walk you down the isle, and he’d damn near cried when you did. Mary slipped through a side door to sit with John. Ellen was inside with your two year old twins- Ella and Katie.

Moments later, the doors opened and the music started. Just as it had been practiced the night before, the line started moving. Everyone chuckled at how cute the kids were acting. Your eyes were on Sam, though. He had a huge grin on his face as he watched his boy head down to the mark they’d put on the floor for him.

Finally, you and Dean were walking down the isle to your soon to be husband.

* * *

Sam held you close as you moved around the dance floor. The same song was playing that was playing when he proposed at prom. “You look…wow.” He chuckled.

You smiled up at him. “You look rather dashing yourself.”

He kissed you gently before Isaiah ran past, being chased by Tabitha. You watched them, laughing. Feeling a tug on his leg, Sam looked down to see Ella and Katie. “Come on, girls.” He smiled, lifting them up. “I believe that they’d like to cut in.” He chuckled.

“I think I can let that happen. I’ll go save Isaiah and see if he wants to dance with me.” You started moving towards where you’d seen them head.

“Babe?” You heard Sam, making you look over your shoulder. “I’m glad I got you crashed my pool party.”


	2. Bright Future- Alternate Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is Dean x Reader

Giving up your son was one of the most difficult things you had ever done in your life. Your pain was intensified by the fact that Sam barely said a word to you while he was filling out his share of the paperwork. The couple that you had chosen to adopt him was a wonderful couple, who had offered to send you updates every year near his birthday. You’d hugged the wife and told her what a beautiful soul she was.

Dean stayed with you for the two days that you remained in the hospital room, holding you when you cried. Your hand had clung to his shirt, his arms wrapped around you protectively. He’d taken off a full week to stay at home with you, not wanting you to be alone.

The day that you left the hospital, you felt like you were doing a bit better. Then you saw Ruby being wheeled out of the hospital, a pink and grey car seat on her lap, and Sam smiling down at her. Your heart clenched, and you forced yourself to look away.

Sam had felt eyes on him and looked up just as you slid into the Impala, assisted by Dean. He hated treating you like this, but it was easier. You’d never look at him the same after the day he told you the truth about Ruby. You were everything to him from the time you were kids, and he still royally managed to fuck up. So, he treated you like this, pushing you to find someone better. He hadn’t expected that someone to be Dean. Even if the two of you didn’t see it yet.

* * *

He heard the next spring that you went off to college from your father as he was moving back into the house. When Sam asked about Dean, he’d gotten a shrug, saying he had no idea. He’d been gone by the time you told him you were moving. Sam sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, and walking away.

Him and Ruby had split up when their daughter was only a couple months old, and now he was planning to head to college that fall, as well. He’d taken time off to spend with his family, and saving up. It would be hard only seeing his daughter once a month, but in the long run, this would be better for her.

* * *

Dean had left the month before you to start his new job, and start getting your little apartment ready. He hadn’t spoken to Sam since your son was born, and barely spoke to his parents. They got letters now and then with a basic update, nothing more.

John, Mary, and Sam, didn’t know that the two of you were a couple, that you lived together, or that he planned to propose come your second year of college. You worked hard, but always made time for each other. Dean supported you in every way that he could, knowing that going to college full time, studying, working as many hours as you could, having date nights, and still trying to make time for yourself was hard work.

Finally, it was your spring break, and you had more time for the two of you. While he couldn’t take you on some nice trip, Dean knew that didn’t matter to you. At first, he started to plan some beautiful picnic, but decided against it.

He smiled as you were buried in your blankets, your hair a mess, and eyes moving under your eyelids. Tucking some hair behind your ear, he chuckled when you groaned lightly in your sleep. “Babe?”

“It’s too early.” You muttered, trying not to smile.

He chuckled. “Wake up for like…5 minutes. Then you can go right back to sleep.” Dean teased you.

Sighing dramatically, you pushed the blankets down before you sat up. Your eyes were barely open, but you were trying. “I hate you sometimes.” You lied.

“Say that again after.” He grinned.

Stretching, you yawned. “Okay. I’m a bit more awake. What does the obnoxiously early rising Winchester want?” You looked at him lovingly.

Dean watched as the shirt you were wearing shifted, brushing the top of your thighs, how your hair fell just so, and how even first thing in the morning you were gorgeous. He held out his hand, which was in a fist, making you look at him like he was insane. Turning it so his palm was up, he unfolded his fingers. “Will you marry me?”

That woke you up. Blinking, you looked at the ring in his hand before smiling. “Despite you waking me up…yes. I will.” You kissed him gently.

“Really? Because I can let you go back to bed and ask again later.” He grinned, making you laugh.

* * *

Planning a wedding was easier than you thought it was going to be. Everything you’d ever seen on tv made you fear the entire thing. You and Dean agreed for the fall after you graduated college, giving you time between that, and starting the next stage of life. You were going to college for business, and he was starting night classes, as well. He told you that seeing you work so hard inspired him to do more.

The spring that you were set to graduate was extremely busy. A lot of the times the two of you saw each other in passing, or while crawling into bed. Come graduation day, you were more excited to spending time with Dean than anything else.

Dean was invited to spend 4th of July with his family that year, but declined. They tried many times to get him to change his mind, always assuming that he just had to work. The truth was, the two of you were taking a one week trip to Hawaii, and he had no intentions on spending that with his phone blowing up asking questions about the pair of you.

The entire trip was breathtaking. You’d gone scuba diving, hiking, camping, took tours, and tasted some of the most amazing food that you’d ever had. The last day there, neither of you truly wanted to leave. You were on the beach, overlooking the ocean at sunset. His arms were wrapped around you from behind, his lips resting on the back of your head.

“I’m _scared_ , Dean.” You said softly.

“Of?” He glanced at you, worried.

You smiled sadly up at him. “We’re having Jonah be the ring bearer. We get pictures of him every year around his birthday, his parents will be there, I’m looking forward to all that…What if it’s like giving him up all over again when they leave?”

He shook his head. “It won’t be. He’s about 7 now, right?” You nodded at that and he smiled. “This time you get to talk to him, you get to hear him laugh, you get all these memories. Before you didn’t.”

Looking back the the small waves, you swallowed. “I guess you’re right.”

* * *

You were in the bedroom unpacking when you heard Dean’s phone go off, you figured it was work asking when he’d be back in. Although he was still off until the next day, and they knew that. Chuckling at how they seemed to fail without him, you turned on the radio to finish what you were doing.

Dean was making the two of you lunch when his phone rang, so he picked it up and moved around the kitchen. “Hello?”

“Dean?” Came Sam’s voice, surprising him. That was a voice he hadn’t heard in awhile.

“Sam? Why are you calling me?” He asked, the tone making it clear that Sam wasn’t someone he cared to talk to.

Sam sighed, and Dean grabbed two sodas from the fridge. “I have something important to ask you, and I knew if I mailed something that you’d ignore it. So, I got your number from mom.” He explained.

Leaning on the counter, Dean had a bored look on his face. “Spill it.” He snapped, wanting to simply hang up.

“I’m getting married this fall.” Dean could hear the smile in his younger brother’s voice. “In late September, actually. I want you to be there. Her name is Jess, she’s great. You’ll get to see-”

“Can’t.” Dean cut him off, knowing he was about to start listing off family members and old friends.

Sam scoffed. “Look, I know we have our issues, but you’re my brother!” He fought back. “I want you there. I’m not asking you to be my best man or anything, but you have a niece you’ve never even met.”

Dean shook his head. “I said I can’t.” Dean repeated himself. “Y/N walking down the aisle is a bit more important than you getting married.”

There was a long, heavy silence between the two before Sam seemed to find his voice again. “You’re telling me that watching my ex get married to some guy is more important than being there for your brother?”

“No, I mean watching her walk down the aisle to me is more important than watching you marry some random woman.” Dean corrected Sam. “Oh, and watching her get to see her son for the first time since he was born.” He added, wishing he could see Sam’s face. “What’s that? Cat got your tongue?”

* * *

Once you finished unpacking, you shut off the music to go see what was taking so long with lunch. “Babe?” You smiled, peeking into the kitchen. “Did you forget how to make a sandwich?” You teased him.

Dean grinned over at you. “Almost done. Just finishing up here. Go find something to watch.” He told you.

“You’re marrying Y/N?” Sam asked.

“You bet your ass I am, Sammy.” Dean grinned. “Don’t call me again.” He added. “I won’t answer. I have nothing to say to you. Grats on the marriage. Don’t fuck it up.” With that, he hung up and finished making up your lunches.

* * *

Just as Dean had told him- Sam never called him again. When he’d told his parents that Dean was marrying you that fall, they were shocked. John never saw his eldest son getting married, let alone to you. He always saw you with Sam. Then everything had gone to hell. John loved his granddaughter, he loved spending time with her, and he’d never willingly give that up. However, he knew that he also had a grandson that he never met because of what happened. He never got to hold him, to see him take his first steps, or hear him call him ‘grandpa’. He was mad as all hell when he’d found out you were pregnant, and part of him worried that’s why you gave up your son. Because you didn’t have the support of any parental figure. Now, you’d be starting a family with his eldest, and he’d probably never meet those kids, either.

Things were strained between Sam, Jess, and his parents after that phone call. Hearing that his son would be there, and he’d never see him, hurt. Not that he admitted that to anyone else. He’d told Jess the truth, about being a stupid teenage boy, about breaking your heart, and about you putting the baby up for adoption. She felt for him, and supported him as much as she could. It wasn’t like she had experience in that.

Months drifted into years, and you and Dean bought a house two towns over from where you grew up. Neither of you knew that Sam and Jess had the same idea. Neither of you knew that for three years you lived in the same town, shopped at the same stores, and frequented the same restaurants. Dean still sent updates to his parents, and you urged him to have them over to talk to them like adults. Which usually resulted in eyerolls and a few actions that reminded you of a small child getting told it was bed time.

You were married just over 5 years when you decided to try for a family. It didn’t take long for you to give Dean the good news that you were pregnant, or for him to take things a little too seriously. It was cute for the first couple weeks, and then you were simply annoyed. You’d pointed out that you’d been through it all before, and you’d been fine. When he tried to pull the ‘older and more mature’ card, you laughed so hard you cried, nearly offending your poor husband.

It was a cold, yet beautiful day in December when you got a text from Dean- he’d not only forgotten his lunch, but he’d also managed to stain his shirt at work. So, you’d bundled up your three week old, a clean work shirt for Dean, the diaper bag, and your purse before heading out to run a few errands.

You were sitting in the diner down the street from his work, waiting for his lunch, when you heard a voice from your past. “ _Y/N?_ ”

Looking over as you patted your son’s back, you were surprised to see a clean cut Sam. “Oh, hi, Sam.” You greeted him, not knowing that your lack of feelings one way or another killed him. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, grabbing some lunch…” He said awkwardly. “You?”

“Dean forgot his lunch and I’m getting him something fresh.” You told him. “And here it is.” You nodded a thanks to the waitress who put the plastic bag on the counter. “Come on, little guy.” You said softly, putting the small infant back in his car seat and buckling him in. Once he was set, you gathered everything the best you could.

“Can I help?” He motioned to the bag of food.

“Uh, sure.” You shrugged, handing him the bag of hot food. “As long as you don’t mind seeing Dean.” You told him as he held the diner door open for you to push the stroller through.

Sam swallowed. “Well, I was told not to call. Never said anything about seeing him.”

You glanced at him. “When did he tell you not to call?” Dean hadn’t said a word to you, but then again, Sam was never a topic you’d like discussing.

“Uh, the July before your wedding. I called to invite him to mine.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I thought he was just being a dick, actually. Then he told me he was marrying you around the same time.”

“Huh. Never came up.” You told him, shrugging. “So. Married. Ruby?” That was your only guess.

“God no.” He groaned. “We broke up years ago. As in, before college.” You weren’t sure how to feel about that. While you hated her, and she was the reason that things had fallen apart, you loved your life now.

Dean spotted you walking as you passed the first window of his work and had to do a double take. He thought he was seeing things when he spotted Sam with you. Your eyes were on the stroller, but Sam’s were on you. Clenching his jaw, he walked out the front to meet you. “Hey, baby.” He greeted you, earning a grin. “Sam.”

Sam held out the bag awkwardly towards him. “Uh. Was just being helpful…” He pointed out.

“I’m sure.” Dean took the bag. “Are you two staying for lunch?” He asked you.

“I don’t think that would be an issue. He’s already eaten, and errands can wait. Your shirt is in the diaper bag.”

Sam watched you walk in the door with Dean, and how easily the two of you interacted together. When you picked up your son again and Dean kissed the top of his head, he finally turned on his heel and walked away.


End file.
